The Order of Chaos
by HazardTheFox
Summary: In an alternate reality, there lies Toriyama High. Follow the journey of Azula, Vegeta, Ash, Goku, Zuko, Naruto, and many other characters as they try to discover the dark secret of Toriyama High, save the world, and survive the problems of high school.
1. First Day At Hell Hole High

The Order of Chaos  
Chapter 1: First day at hell-hole high?  
Written by: Hitomi-Koi-Ko/LoveHateGirl  
POV: Azula

Beep, beep, beep, BEEP!

"Would you shut up already?" I yelled as grabbing my alarm clock and throwing it against the wall hearing it smash. I sighed and turned over in my bed. I hate waking up early just as much as I hate people. I had to start stupid school today. High school on top of that. I hate school! I finally pushed my self up and out of bed to go to the bathroom.

I made my way to the bathroom, I could hear my idiot brother in there. He's talking to himself in the mirror again. He thinks he is all hot and shit. HA! More like he got the shallow end of the gene pool. If anything I was more gifted and better looking than he ever will hope to be, that I know is a fact. I walk into the bathroom. Great he's naked and talking to his dick. What an ass. He yells at me but I completely ignore him and push him out of the bathroom as locking the door.

I laughed when I heard a maid scream, she was yelling in some foreign tongue. Don't get me wrong I know what it is but I am way to fucking tired to give a shit on what it is right now. I just know she was yelling at Zuzu to put on some clothes and he was yelling back that he was in the bathroom but I kicked him out. Oh well, he should know the routine right now. Me in bathroom at six thirty am on the dot. I sighed as I took my hair tie out and decided to take my shower. I took my long shower just to pissed off Zuko. Its entertaining to piss him off. No really it is. He makes it all too easy! I mean he turned the girl who was actually willing to give him sex down for like him to suck dick? That makes sense... not.

Finally I was done with the whole getting ready for school thing. I was annoyed that I couldn't "legally" have my license yet to drive. I hate having to have to drive with Zuko. It is like driving with Miss Daisy. He drives so SLOW!

_

POV: Normal.

By the time they got to school Azula had just enough time to get her schedule and head off to her first period class, which just so happened to be math. Azula really didn't need to be here, she knew all of this. She was taught all of this when she was little because her father was a high end business man. He basically had offices all over the world. Even in places Azula didn't even knew existed, yet she had to go to school to keep her father happy just so it looked like he had the perfect family.

Well as perfect as can be, Zuko was like the black sheep of the family. He could do nothing right! Seriously he couldn't. He had a girlfriend a year ago and she wanted to have sex with him and made it so obvious but he just didn't get the hint so she broke up with him. How could someone just not get that? Anyways it was all on Azula to take over the business next since she was a well prodigy. So it all made sense.

A couple of period went by the same thing in each class, boring teacher, boring thing on how the rules will be and what they will learn that year. Blah blah blah. You know the same thing every year. Azula couldn't wait to take a break from it already and have lunch. Just to see who she could use to be her friend. Though she still had a good twenty minutes before she could do that.

_

POV: Azula

Finally it was time to get out of this boring history class and to lunch where I can stalk my next prey to be my friend, well servant. I made my way through the crowd of useless people. You'd think they would move when they see a princess coming their way, nope not even a little. Fucking idiots. After about two minutes of pushing and shoving I made my way to the cafeteria.

I looked around to find someone I could possibly trust a little, that was until I heard her voice. That idiotic peppy voice of none other than Ty-Lee. The school slut since the middle of last year. She literally is the school's easy lay. Willing to lay down and get fucked by anybody. Some might say I am a total bitch to her for no reason, truth is I have a perfect reason why. She and I use to date a little over a year ago. She was my well not really my first relationship but one that lasted more than a week. Things were okay I suppose until one day when I caught her in bed with some guy. I broke his arm, ribs, nose and almost his dick if I wasn't stopped. Since that day I have hated her guts to no end. I burned all of her stuff, one because I love fire and two because I didn't want her anywhere near me.

She looked over my way and smiled at me, I glared at her and walked out of the cafeteria not finding any use in it anyways. I could tell I hurt her but I really didn't care. I'm not into the whole sob story kind of thing. It shows a weak side of a person that leaves others to break and destroy you. Right now, I plan to destroy her to no end again this year. I find pleasure in others pain. What can I say I am sadistic, get over it.

After lunch I have gym. We are waiting around waiting for this lazy ass of a teacher. Than out of no where there is a yell coming from down the hall. I didn't bother to look , however this stupid blonde-headed idiot did and he was ran over by some crazy guy in a horrible shade of green tracksuit. He looked like a weirdo. With his stupid bowl shaped hair style. It looked like his mother still dressed him in the morning. It is going to be too easy to hurt his pride. I already have a few ideas up my sleeve on how to. Just than he ordered us to run fifty laps around the school. From the pure look of ecstasy in his eyes, he wasn't joking about it either.

I just laughed and walked over to the bleachers and sat down, taking out my black lighter and played with the lid of it. It helps calm my nerves a little, that and because I just love fire. I love to set things on fire. It is an exciting feeling to destroy something with just a single flame. Apparently while the kiddies were doing their fifty laps, the weirdo gym team saw me not doing them, so instead of asking me nicely to do them, he yelled at me to. Yelling at me isn't a good thing, I loose my temper easily and this guy is really pushing to get hurt, teacher or not. I can't be held liable for my actions when someone ticks me off.

Like the stupid idiot he is he saw my lighter and went to take it, I thought fast jumping back and flipped over him which really wasn't that hard seeing how I am on the bleachers. I landed behind him and set his ugly green tracksuit on fire. He started to scream like a little girl and rolled around the ground to put it out. By now the whole guy class had stopped to watch the show. It was quit funny to watch. A grown uh man (?) rolling around the ground screaming like a pussy. Eventually I got bored of watching and began to walk off. No use in watching something that bores you. As I was about twenty yards away I finally heard him yell at out to me, "Akuma! Detention after school!" I only smirked and continued to walk away. I really don't care, at least I have something to do after school. 


	2. Annoyances

**Chapter 2: Annoyances**

**Vegeta**

"Damn I hate her!" yelled Zuko, kicking the garbage can.

"I heard you the first time," said Vegeta, rolling his eyes. He leaned against the wall and waited for Zuko's tantrum to subside. They were at their usual spot, in a parking lot next to the school, Toriyama High. After a few minutes Zuko calmed down enough for Vegeta to ask the usual question:

"What did she do this time?"

"She kicked me out of the bathroom!" exclaimed Zuko. Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"Really? That's all? Usually she-"

"While I was naked! And the maid was right there!" interrupted Zuko, who was now blushing.

Vegeta laughed. "Nice! The stories of what your sister does to you never ceases to bore me," said Vegeta, grinning.

"Laugh while you can! Just wait until she does something to ruin your day!" said Zuko.

"What do you mean-Oh yea, that's right. She's a freshmen now, huh? I guess that means she'll be going to our school starting today," said Vegeta.

"Yea," grumbled Zuko, obviously not happy with this situation.

"Is it really that big of a problem? You're a junior, she won't be in any of your classes," said Vegeta. Zuko was about to say something when Vegeta put his hand up, quieting him. "Look, I've already filled my quota of your whining today, and school's about to start, I don't want to be late."

"Don't want to be late?" said Zuko, shocked. "Since when do you care about being on time? Or school in general?"

"Normally, I wouldn't," said Vegeta. "But there's this senior assembly that's about to start and there's someone there that I gotta talk to. So see ya." Vegeta turned around and left Zuko in the parking lot.

**Ω**

Upon entering the auditorium, Vegeta was immediately greeted by the person he least wanted to see.

"Hey Vegeta!" yelled a voice. Vegeta turned and sighed.

"What d'ya want Goku?" asked Vegeta, trying to make it as obvious as he could that he had no desire to talk to him.

"Well it's been awhile! I thought we should catch up!" Vegeta sighed. First Zuko, now this.

"Look, I'm not mood right now. I already had to deal with one whiner, let's not go for two," said Vegeta.

"Oh c'mon buddy, I was ju-" started Goku, but Vegeta interrupted him.

"_Don't_ call me buddy," said Vegeta, sharply. "I will kick your ass Goku and unless you want that to happen I suggest you move out of my way. I have someone else to talk to." Suddenly Goku's tone grew serious.

"Kick my ass huh?" asked Goku, stepping closing and raising his fist. "Now _that _I'd like to see, cause last I checked, I beat you last time we fought."

Vegeta clenched his fist. "That's not what I remember." Vegeta gave Goku as sly smile. "I guess we should catch up after all, relive some old memories." As Vegeta readied a punch for Goku, he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Goku, who had already raised his guard, followed Vegeta's eyes and saw the person too.

"Kakashi, just the man I wanted to see,"said Vegeta. He stepped away from Goku and they both face Kakashi.

"Vegeta, Goku, nice to you two again," said Kakashi, nodding his head at each of them in turn.

"I have to talk you about something," said Vegeta. "In private." Kakashi nodded.

"We'll have to do that later. Being the senior class president, I have to give a speech as part of the assembly. See me at lunch or after school."

"Make it lunch," said Vegeta. "I have detention after school."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Already? School's barely started." Goku laughed.

"Don't worry, it's from last year, it ends today," said Vegeta.

"Oh, well let's not do anything to get detention that lasts that long again?" asked Kakashi.

"We'll see about that," said Vegeta, glancing at Goku.

"Anyway, I came over here to introduce you two to someone," said Kakashi. "This is Silver." Kakashi waved his hand and a boy who had apparently been standing behind him the whole time. Silver, stepped forward and stared at Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey," said Silver, continuing to stare at the both of them. Vegeta glanced uneasiley at Kakashi, however Goku didn't seem to be unnerved by the boy's stare.

"Hey there! You a senior?" asked Goku. Silver didn't answer. "Uhh..."

"Yea, he's not much of a talker and I can't seem to figure out what grade he's in," said Kakashi. "Anyway, that was it. I'm just trying to introduce him to some people. I'll see you at lunch Vegeta." Kakashi and Silver left towards the front of the auditorium.

As Vegeta watched Silver walk away, he muttered, "Creepy little fucker."

"Well I like him!" said Goku.

"You would," said Vegeta, sighing. At that moment, a voice on the intercom system announced that the assembly was about to start and that the students should take their seats.

**Ash**

"Finally! We're freshmen!" exclaimed Ash.

"Oh yea! This is gonna be awesome!" said Naruto, as both he and Ash walked into Toriyama High. "We are totally gonna rule this school!" Ash and Naruto took in the view of their new school. They had high expectations because of what they heard about it from their friends who were sophomores and juniors there.

"So, what class do you have first?" asked Naruto. Ash pulled a piece of paper from this pocket and unfolded it.

"Hmm, it looks like I got science first," said Ash.

"Who's the teacher?" asked Naruto.

"Uh Ms. Izanami."

"I have her right before lunch and then gym after that. I have english now." The two continued to compare schedules as they walked to their first classes. Naruto's was closer so Ash said goodbye to his friend and continued on to his science class.

As he neared the entrance to the auditorium, he spotted a boy standing in front of it staring at him. The boy had odd silver hair and Ash couldn't make a guess about how old he was. When the boy noticed Ash looking back at him, he didn't look away as Ash had expected but continued to stare. When Ash was only a few steps from him, another boy came out of the auditorium. He recognized the second boy as Kakashi, the senior class president.

He heard Kakashi say to the other boy, "Come on in, I want you to meet some people." It wasn't until Kakashi turned around and headed back into the auditorium that the silver-haired boy looked away from Ash and followed Kakashi.

_Well that was weird_, thought Ash. "Eh, whatever," he said to himself. Ash, looking at the time saw that he was almost late and ran to his first class with Ms. Izanami.


	3. Dreams and Detention

The Order of Chaos

Chapter 3:

Dreams and Detention

Written by Hitomi-Koi-Ko

Skip, Skip, Turn, Skip, Smile, Ty Lee repeated in her head as she went down the school hall way. Today was the first day of school and Ty Lee couldn't be any happier. She loved the first day of school, so many new people to meet and so many things to do, so many clubs to think of joining. Besides a new school year means a time for new relationships right? Yeah! And that was one thing Ty Lee wanted was to date and of course be popular in this high school.

Ty Lee was sitting in homeroom when she heard on the announcements that in a couple of weeks they were going to hold elections for Freshman president. That caught Ty Lee's attention, she just had to do that! It was a great way to meet new people and even become popular! Ty Lee had so many goals for this year now which made her extra happy. Ty Lee will be president and she sees that herself.

After homeroom Ty Lee had science, history, and French. Finally it was time for lunch, Ty Lee's favorite time period because she gets to talk without getting in trouble! It was perfect! As Ty Lee began to talk to some people, more guys gathered around her to flirt. Girls getting really jealous because of their boyfriends paying attention to Ty Lee. Ty Lee was known as the boyfriend stealer. She really didn't know why they called her that, guys just wanted to talk to her is all no big deal. That and they also called her the school slut. She didn't know why, to her knowledge she only slept with about six-teen people, that isn't THAT big of a number.

Then that is when Ty Lee noticed Azula, she got a huge smile on her face seeing her ex-girlfriend for the first time in a while. She thought for a second she would go over and say hi, but than she saw the look on Azula's face. She knew that look anywhere, her "Why the hell are you looking at me look I am going to kill you for what you did" look. Ty Lee didn't know why Azula was so mad at her, it wasn't like they made their relationship public so that means had all the right to see other people if it wasn't public.

However the look on Azula's face made Ty Lee feel sad, and degraded. It hurt a little to think that Azula hated her but Ty Lee didn't let Azula see that. It would give her too much of a satisfaction, and one thing Ty lee learned from her is that it was better to make Azula work for it because it always turned out better in the end. With that Ty Lee went back to flirting with the numerous amount of guys that had now made their way over to her. Hey as long as she had these guys and her goals, Azula wouldn't really get to her.

Azula

Azula made her way to detention. First day and she got detention for setting that pussy ass of a wanna be teacher on fire. It's not like she did any major harm to him, only his ugly jacket and pride. Heh oh well he deserved it anyways for having the students run fifty laps around the school. Eh oh well, at least she could skip fight training with Zuko. She rather do this than that any day. Azula finally found her way into detention. Walking into the class room, she saw she wasn't early, there was this guy with black spikeish hair and that blonde idiot here so far. At least she wasn't alone not that she cared. She sat down in the back of the class, near the guy with black hair. He seemed like he wouldn't talk to her.

Azula pulled out her red iPod, putting in both head sets and began to listen to her music loudly, not that she cared much. Just than she felt a tap on her shoulder to turn to see a teacher with crazy purpleish red hair starring at her, though you wouldn't call her much of a teacher because she was too pretty to be a teacher. Azula looked at her before pulling out a head bud out of one of her ears, glaring at the teacher. "What?" Azula barked rudely.

The teacher smiled and walked to the front of the class jumping up onto the desk, putting her hands on her hips. "Okay you idiots, you are here because you all figured out a way to get in trouble on the first day of school! Congrats you future criminals! Now My name is Ms. Izanami, I will be here for the first half of this rot fest then another teacher will come in after me. Detention is about- oh you ass!" Ms. Izanami yelled before grabbing an eraser from behind her and nailing a certain Uzumaki right between the eyes causing him to fall back, hitting his head off the back of the desk and falling unconscious on the floor.

"Fucking pervert, I mean like I was saying before that idiot tried to look up my skirt for a cheap thrill, detention is about two and half to three hours long, so have fun! Oh and you can talk if you want I don't care." Izanami said before jumping off the desk and sitting down on it. Azula rolled her eyes and began to play her music again. About twenty minutes went by before a girl with long brown hair with red extensions came into the class room looking like some kinda of punk and prep mixture. Azula watched her walk to the teacher in the front of the class room blocking the view of the teacher, but Azula knew that vibe coming of the brunette anywhere. Lust. That and the vibe of evil, which Azula liked.

The brunette turned around quickly glaring at anyone who dare watch her. Then she met Azula's eyes and smiled before turn back to Izanami grabbing her hand and walking out of the class room. Great the teacher in charged left to what who knows. They both seemed weird though which was alright by Azula. About another half hour passed before some creepy guy with really pale skin walked in. It looked like he would rape anyone, boys in general though. He looked around the classroom with a creepy look in his eye. Before he finally said, "Okay class since I probably know Ms. Izanami left before I even got here I will make sure you are all here."

He began to look in his briefcase for something. Probably a knife to murder the blonde idiot, that would be nice. Azula thought to herself. Then he pulled out a paper and put on his square glasses turning to face them. "Say here if you are here, Uzumaki... Uzumaki..." "He's still knocked out" The boy with black hair said. "Fine, Briefs?" "Here" the same boy said again before sighing. Azula rolled her eyes again before her name was called, she said here and the teacher went back to the desk and began to read a book.

Just than Azula felt someone set down next to her. She reached into her hoodie sleeve grabbing a sharp nail filer and turning to stab the person in the arm, when her wrist was grabbed. Azula looked at the person in disbelief shaking her head. "Let go before I hurt you." Azula hissed at the person, as trying to get her wrist free. "If you really wanted to hurt me you would of done it already, now shut up I just want to talk to you." He said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Fine, just let go and talk to me." She said with bitterness in her voice, which made him let go of her not because she ordered because he couldn't stand her whinnying voice. "Akuma right? Your related to Zuko aren't you?" He said as looking away. Azula glared at him for bringing up such a distasteful name. "Yeah, he's my idiot brother what of it?" "Heh, really so you must be Azula he complains so much about it." "Awe Zuzu speaks of me I feel honored." Azula said with pure sarcasm on her tongue.

"Heh, Zuzu that's a new one. I'll have to use that on him just to make him mad." The dark haired man said. They continued to talk until detention was over because it wasn't like the damn teacher cared any. At the end of detention they made it out to the parking lot, where they both got into his car and drove to Azula's place, seeing how Zuko didn't come to pick her up. Bastard. When they got to her house Azula got out leaning on the door to look at him. "You never gave me your name." Azula said with a hint of interest. He smiled before saying.

"If I wanted you to know I would of told, for now you have no use in knowing it until it's time." He said before driving off and leaving Azula for the first time confused ever.


	4. Consideration

**Chapter**** 4: ****Consideration**

**Zuko**

"Dude! You have to check this out!"

"What is it Sokka? I'm kinda busy here" said Zuko, zippering his pants and pulling the urinal's lever, as a boy with a ponytail pulled on his arm.

"Some guy crashed a car into the school!" said Sokka.

"Wait, what? Really?" asked Zuko, excitedly. "I gotta see this." Zuko followed Sokka out of the bathroom and towards a huge crowd of students. Teachers were trying to calm the crowd but it didn't seem to be working. As they reached the crowd, Zuko realized they were standing outside of his classroom.

"Hey, this is my class," Zuko told Sokka.

"Yea, I know, that's why I came to get you," said Sokka, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Zuko, trying to stay behind Sokka.

"You'll see, c'mon!" Sokka and Zuko reached the door to the classroom and a teacher moved to stop them from entering but Sokka said, "I brought Zuko." The teacher recognized Sokka and glanced at Zuko then waved them through.

"Sokka, what's going on?" asked Zuko, grabbing Sokka on the shoulders.

"Just look," said Sokka pointing toward the car that was in the middle of the room. Zuko took in the sight for the first time. The wall to the outside was completely gone, with wires hanging from the ceiling as well some pipes. A few desks were destroyed while others were scattered across the room. Papers were everywhere and the room was generally destroyed. Zuko, however , focused his attention on the car. There was something familiar about...

"Hey there, ZuZu, about time you got here," said a voice. _Oh__no__,_ Zuko thought. Zuko turned around and leaning against the wall with the school nurse at his side was Vegeta.

" Vegeta? What's going on-" started Zuko but the stopped. "Wait, if you're here then-" Zuko whirled around and scanned the car, but he didn't see what he was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sokka, as Zuko scanned the room.

"It's right here ZuZu," said Vegeta with a grin, removing his foot from the car's license plate he was standing on. Zuko walked over to Vegeta, bent down, and picked up the license plate and read it.

"WHAT THE FUCK? THIS IS MY CAR!" exclaimed Zuko, as Vegeta laughed. Vegeta pulled out a set of keys out of his pocket and threw it to Zuko. "What's this?" asked Zuko.

"Your keys, dumbass," said Vegeta. "You have your driver's test tomorrow, so I made sure not to lose them," said Vegeta, widening his grin.

"Dude! I can't drive my car like this! It's freakin' totalled!" yelled Zuko. "What the hell am I going to do now? I mean, how do you drive a car into a school in the first place?"

"Wrong turn."

"Wrong turn? WRONG TURN? Wrong turn my ass!"

"Oh come down ZuZu, it'll-"

"_What_did you call me? ZuZu? You've been talking to Azula, haven't you?" asked Zuko.

"Doesn't matter. Look, I'll give you my car for the test," said Vegeta.

"If you have a car, why were you using mine?" exclaimed Zuko, clearly frustrated.

"New paint job. Didn't wanna scratch it."

**Naruto**

"So, I'm thinking about trying out for the School's mascot," said Naruto ,as he and Ash sat down at their table for lunch.

"Mascot huh? I guess that's not a bad way to get noticed, what's the mascot anyway?" asked Ash.

"It's a fox with nine-tails."

"A fox with nine-tails? That's stupid, that's hardly believable," said Ash, biting into his food.

"I believe it! Plus it looks awesome!" said Naruto.

"Suit yourself," said Ash. "Me, I'm going to try out for the football team."

"You? On the football team? Don't make me laugh." Ash and Naruto turned and so saw people teenagers sit down at the table across from theirs. The one who had spoken had blue hair and the girl with him had long red hair.

"Oh, it's just you guys," said Ash, returning to his food.

"Who are those two?" whispered Naruto to Ash.

"They're Jessie and James. They're seniors who live on my block," replied Ash.

"We've known the twerp since he was 10," said the Red-headed girl. "The name's Jessie."

"And I'm James," said the blue-haired boy.

"Hey! I'm not a twerp!" exclaimed Ash. As Jessie and James continued to tease Ash, someone placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Kakashi, the senior class president.

"Hey, you're Naruto, right?" asked Kakashi.

"Uh yea, what's up?" replied Naruto.

"You signed up for auditions for the school mascot, right? I just wanted to let you know they'll be held in two days, after school."

"Ok, great!" said Naruto.

"I like your enthusiasm, good luck kid," said Kakashi and as turned to leave Naruto noticed a Silver-haired boy standing behind. Naruto waved to the boy, but the boy simply stared back at him. Kakashi, glanced back at Naruto and noticed that he was looking at the boy.

"Oh, my bad, I forgot to introduce you," said Kakashi. He waved his hand in front of the boy. "This is Silver. Silver, this is Naruto, Ash, Jessie, James." At the sound of their names the others stopped their conversation and turned to them to see what was going on.

"Hey there!" said Ash, however Naruto noticed something different about Ash's voice. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. Jessie and James give Silver a quick, uninterested wave and began to talk amongst themselves. Silver didn't seem to notice as he looked back and forth between Naruto and Ash. Eventually he said,

"Let's go."

"Oh, ok," said Kakashi. "See you at auditions Naruto." Kakashi began to turn around and walk away but as he did, he said, "Oh and Ash, I saw you signed up for football, you might want to reconsider that." Kakashi waved and he and Silver disappeared out of sight through the crowd of other students.

"Told ya," said James.

**Zuko**

_First__my__car__, __then__detention__, __at__least__it__can__'__t__get__any__worse__, _Zuko thought to himself. Zuko got up, showered, and was dressed quicker than usual. _Hmm__, __that__'__s__strange__. __Azula__'__s__usually__up__by__now__to__do__something__to__annoy__me__. _ As Zuko finished his breakfast, the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and by the time he reached it, the person was already banging on it.

Zuko opened the door and Azula pushed past him. "Out of the way, dumbass," Azula said as she ran upstairs to her room.

"Azula?" said Zuko, a little too late.

"Hey there ZuZu," said Vegeta, who was standing int the doorway.

"Oh hey Vegeta. Are you ready to go and stop calling me that," said Zuko, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack.

"Oh, I'm not here to give you a ride," said Vegeta.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'm just her because Azula needed to get a few things for school."

"What? She was with you?"

"Yep, all night," said Vegeta, grinning. Zuko was shocked, but he saw what time it was and got over it.

"But I need a ride to school! It's the least you can do since you wrecked my car!" exclaimed Zuko.

"Well you're going to have walk it. Having you in the car with us would cramp my style."

"W-what? Dude, you can't just leave me here! It's 8 miles to school, I won't make it in time!"

"8 miles huh? I thought it was 12," said Vegeta, a little disappointed. "Hey it's not as bad as we thought," Vegeta yelled up the stairs. At the moment, Azula came downstairs with a couple of school books in her hand and walked up to Vegeta.

"A real pity," said Azula. She walked past Zuko and Vegeta and headed to Vegeta's car.

"See ya later, ZuZu," said Vegeta, and he walked away leaving Zuko to walk 8 miles to school.


	5. Laughs and Confusion

The Order Of Chaos  
Chapter Five:  
Laughs and Confusion  
POV: Normal

Azula

"Fuck!" Azula moaned as throwing her head back in the air as climaxing. It took a couple of seconds for her to come back to earth. She looked down at Vegeta as grinning a sadistic looking grin. She clawed her nails into Vegeta's chest hard making him dig his nails into her hips.

"Stop it!" He yelled at her which only made her smile and lay down on his chest poking at the nail marks she just left. She didn't say sorry nor will she admit to saying it. Not in her fifteen years of being alive had she ever said sorry. Sorry wasn't in her vocabulary and she wasn't going to start now. She knew he knew that, it was one of the many reasons she liked him. She didn't need to impress him, nor would ever want to. She only knew him for a couple of days now and they fucked? Yeah this wasn't a real relationship just the type of thing you do when you wanted sex is all.

Just than Azula felt herself being lifted from his lap to the back seat of his car. She knew he was pissed at her for hurting him but she really couldn't care less, he would get over it. She searched for her skirt as she watched him out of the corner of her eye sliding his jeans up. Azula sighed and pulled her shirt over her head. She looked over at him as he had his. She went over and kissed his neck trying to make him less pissed. When she felt his hands on her hips again she smirked.

"Didn't take you long to like me again." She whispered in his ear with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah well what ever, just don't hurt me again or I will hurt you." He said as pulling her away and looking right at her. "Got it?"

"Fine yeah whatever, fine." She said as looking away to avoid his gaze. She didn't like when he looked at her because it made her want to be nice and she didn't want that, ever. When Azula felt him climbing into the front seat of his car she followed and got into the passengers seat. He started the car and looked at the time.

"It's seven after seven, do you need to get anything from your house?" He asked her. She thought about it for a second than nodded, "Yeah my books I guess." She answered him. Just than she realized she didn't get to pick on Zuko this morning because of being with Vegeta all morning, oh well she will think of something later to bother him. It was like Vegeta read her mind when he said, "Don't worry I have something in store for Zuko later, trust me you will like it." He said with a grin on his face. Azula smiled at him before kissing him. Than they were off to her house.

Ty Lee

Ty Lee made her way through the halls handing out flyers for her campaign for freshman class president. She had this in the bag. People would vote for her, basically most of the guy population of the freshman class was which was great! It had been a great morning for her. She had gotten an A on a test, though she had no reason why her math teacher would hand out test on the third or fourth day of school but oh well she aced it so it was all good. In her first period class her teacher came crashing through the window and demanded to know who did it. It took half the class time before she blamed it on this really cute boy with black hair and a baseball cap on. Poor boy, she made a mental note to herself to get his number later. He seemed cute enough.

When it came to lunch Ty Lee saw Azula with her senior boy friend walking out of the back door of the school. Students weren't allowed to leave school grounds during lunch so where were they going? Ty Lee wondered, so she decided to follow them out of the school at a good distance. When she saw them round a corner to the parking lot she thought for a second they were leaving when she heard a car engine start up. Ty Lee ran to yell at them, she didn't like getting people in trouble but they were leaving!

Just than she felt a huge gust of wind and a loud piercing sound in her ears. She covered her ears to try and block out the sound but it was no luck. Just than the sound stopped and she heard a huge crash coming from that side of the building. When she finally made it to that side of the building she saw a car in the school. Bricks on the outside of the school had fallen on the back of the car and on the ground. She looked around and saw Azula walking back into the school. This made Ty Lee very confused which didn't help with the slight headache she had now from that weird noise. Ty Lee rubbed her head and walked into the school to see what had happened.

Normal

"You didn't have to do that you know?" A woman with purple hair said to a girl with brown hair that was sitting at the edge of the top of the school. The girl ignored her as she looked down at the parking lot.

"Are you even listening to me?" The purple haired woman said again, slightly annoyed that she was being ignored.

"I heard you and I know." The brown haired girl replied as kicking her feet, hitting the heel of her sneakers against the side of the school. When she heard a sigh behind her she knew she was going to get yelled at.

"Than why did you do it?" Was the reply. She thought for a second and stared back at the woman.

"I wanted to see what those two were capable of and that stupid girl would of ruined it if I hadn't." She said with a look of blankness on her face. The woman sighed and put her hand out helping the girl up before capturing her in a small hug.

"You get so emotional over nothing, now lets get back before he finds out what you did which will leave me in trouble for letting you do it." The woman said as grabbing the girls hand and began walking but was stopped when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned back to the girl who gave her a quick kiss on the lips before beginning to walk leaving the woman behind.

"Come on lets go you were just rushing me so lets go!" The girl yelled at her. The woman shook her head and ran after the girl who began to run as laughing.

"Why would you do that to me! You know what that does to me!" She yelled as running after the small brown haired girl with a grin.


	6. Strength

**Chapter 6: Strength**

**Silver**

"You shouldn't have done that," Silver said to the two girls as they entered the apartment. Silver was sitting on the couch in the living room of their apartment as the shorter girl, with long brown hair, simply shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. Silver turned his gaze towards the other, purple-haired girl. The girl looked uneasily at Silver, avoiding his gaze. His gaze hardened.

"Don't look at me!" The girl said. "I was against it but Hitomi wouldn't listen!" Silver sighed and got up from couch. He walked past the kitchen, not bothering to look inside and headed into his bedroom. In last than a minute, Silver returned with his jacket and fedora.

"Ko, I'll be back later," Silver said to the purple-haired girl then he left.

"Ko! What the hell?" yelled Hitomi standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Sorry?" said Ko.

**Goku**

"So, how's this work again?" asked Goku as he and Silver stood in the empty gym of Toriyama High.

"Just concentrate and lift," said Silver. Goku did as he was told, breathing in and out and concentrating as hard as he could on his arms, he then bent and lifted the bleachers above his head.

"Whoa! This is awesome! I could never lift this much before!" exclaimed Goku. Goku placed the bleachers back onto the gym floor.

"Just remember what we discussed. No one else can know until I give you the order. Just be prepared. Train and get used to your powers. You'll need them soon enough." With that, Silver turned and left, leaving Goku stunned at his newfound strength and abilities.

**Ash**

"Hey dude! I made it!" yelled Naruto running up to Ash outside of the school.

"You made mascot?" said Ash.

"Oh yea! I told ya I would! I'm awesome! Believe it!" Naruto grinned. "Well I guess it's your turn now. Still thinking about going out for the football team?"

"Of course! I'm gonna be the best! The best there ever was!" This time was the one that was grinning. As they stood outside talking, two students walked toward them. One was a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail while the was young bald boy.

Ash noticed them first and waved to them. "Hey Katara!"

The girl with the ponytail responded with a wave back and when she and the boy reached them, she said:

"Hey Ash! Hey Naruto!"

"Oh, hey there Katara," said Naruto.

"Hey I just wanted to introduce my friend to you guys. This is Aang, Aang, this is Naruto and Ash." Aang bowed to Naruto and Ash, which they both thought was weird.

"Uhh hi!" Aang said.

"He's new to the town, he just moved here yesterday," said Katara. "I was hoping you two could show him around a bit, I have to go see my guidance counselor."

"Sure, can we see your schedule, Aang?" asked Naruto. Aang handed over his schedule to Naruto and they looked it over.

"You have fifth period with me," said Naruto.

"And first period with me," grumbled Ash.

"Is something wrong with that?" asked Aang.

"Yea, you have Ms. Izanami for science. I think she's crazy," said Ash. Naruto and Katara nodded in agreement.

"She can't be that bad. After all, it's still the beginning of the year. I bet-" started Aang but Katara interrupted him.

"She is pretty weird," said Katara.

"Weird? More like fucking insane!" said Naruto. At that, they all laughed and eventually the bell signaling the start of school rung.

"Well it's time for school. C'mon Aang," said Ash and the four of them headed into the building.

A mysterious figure watched them as they did...


	7. Powers and Training

The Order of Chaos

Chapter 7:

Powers and Training

Pov: Normal

Ko:

"What the hell Ko?" Hitomi yelled from the doorway of the kitchen just as Silver left the apartment. Ko look back to see two green, shocked wide eyes looking at her. Ko bit her lip and ran a hand through her almost dark purple hair, trying to figure out what exactly to say. She knew if she said one thing wrong the already emotional girl in front of her would unleash her powers. That was one thing Ko did not want to do.

"I'm sorry Hitomi you know how his look gets to me." Ko spoke as walking to the brown haired girl drawing her into a warm embrace, "Besides you know he would of found out eventually and it is better now than later for both of us." Ko spoke spoke softly into Hitomi's ear, trying to calm the girl. When Ko felt two arms wrap around her neck and nuzzle into her neck, she knew that Hitomi was calmer than before.

"I know, I just wish you didn't sell me out to him like that. He is already protective of me. I wish him not to find a reason to do some more." The pale skin brunette spoke into the taller girls neck. The feeling tickled Ko, even after all these years it still sent shivers down her spine. Ko sighed as rubbing Hitomi's back to calm her more. It was hard to deal with Hitomi's emotional side but it was something Ko loved to do.

"I know Tomi, I'll try harder next time, Just you see!" Ko yelled with a look of determination spread across her slightly tan cheeks. The statement made the smaller girl giggle into the taller girls neck. The giggle made the elder girl confused. "Hey! Why are you ? I will!" She demanded to know. She didn't like getting laughed at when she was being serious.

"Nothing, nothing, Hey weren't you suppose to help out with detention again today?" Hitomi said as pulling back, placing her forehead against the taller girls and looking into her almost brown eyes. Ko's face scrunched up into a look of surprise. Pure evidence on that she forgot.

"Fuck! I forgot! Worrying about what was going to happen with the whole him thing made me forget! This is so your fault!" Ko yelled as pulling away and grabbing her bag, as walking to the front door of the apartment. Hitomi continued to giggle as she watched her scramble for her things.

"Well you coming? You are my little assistant you know." Ko said as turning around to look back at Hitomi while having one hand on the door knob. Hitomi only shook her head as grabbing her hoodie, following Ko out of the apartment.

Azula:

Azula sat in detention with Vegeta and a couple other idiots. The blonde haired boy from gym and some stupid wannabe jock wearing a baseball cap. The were stuck with a crazy Earth science teacher because the first one didn't show up for their post, so he had to come in early. He was really creepy, with his over white skin, that seemed like it was bleached. He was reading some magazine about boys sports. Azula knew he had a thing for little boys.

She looked over at Vegeta who seemed bored out of his mind, but also had a dirty smirk on his face. Probably thinking about what she promised him later. Now Azula normally didn't make promises but this one was a must seeing how he messed with her brother. Though she kind of helped. She had stolen Zuko's keys out of his locker to give to Vegeta. Though it was his idea to drive Zuko's car into the school. It was sorta of a good plan, she had to admit.

When the weirdo teacher wasn't looking Azula slipped her hand under the table grabbing Vegeta's leg making him look over at her. She only flashed him a smirk before pulling it away. She knew he hated to be played with but she didn't care. She was the best thing he will probably ever have anyways.

When the bell rang signaling that it was time to leave, her and Vegeta got up and left the classroom. They walked out to his car, she heard someone running after them, Azula turned around quickly, just to simply shout at them when fire came out of her hands flying out toward the person. Azula's eyes widened when she saw Ty Lee on the ground holding her hands close to her as laying on the ground. It was visible that there was burns all over her arms and hands.

Azula turned quickly, and walked to the car again. When she reached the car she looked to see Vegeta was not with her. She sighed and turned around to see Vegeta looking at the injured brunette. He wasn't helping her just looking at her. Azula began to grow impatient before she finally yelled.

"Let's go now!" She barked, which made Vegeta run from his spot and to his car unlocking it, both of them getting in. He drove her home, neither of them spoke about the incident that had just happened. They both really didn't care that it seemed but it bothered Azula a tiny bit.

After their little session they had in his car before he dropped her off at home. She made it up to her room bumping into a small bald boy. Azula looked down at him raising an eye brow, before looking into Zuko's room and seeing him and a brown haired girl sitting on his floor.

"I'm so sorry! I was just heading to the bathroom and I guess I didn't see you on my way there." The bald boy said before bowing. Azula rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Zuzu you might want to keep your little boyfriend in your room, he got loose." Azula said as walking up to her room. She heard a loud crash before yelling.

"He isn't my boyfriend! He's a new kid, Katara just brought him by to hang out!" Zuko yelled after her.

"Uh huh, what ever you wanna call it Zuzu. A fuck buddy is a fuck buddy, no need to deny it." She said as closing her door and throwing her bag onto the floor near the computer. She blocked out the rest of his stupid yelling as she got on her computer. Checking her email, and other sites. Just than her phone began to ring. Azula looked at the number questionably before answering.

"Who the fuck is this and how did you get my number?" Azula growled into the phone. Azula heard a small chuckle before getting more annoyed.

"Don't laugh tell me who you are before I hurt you!" Azula heard a small sigh before a soft voice finally spoke.

"Don't need to get all bitchy Azula." The voice replied back. Azula's eye brows grew together in furry.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Someone who can help you with what happened today." It spoke. Azula's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know about that? I swear if you are trying to black mail me it will be the last thing you ever do." Azula commanded.

"I'm not I know how to help you. Meet me by the school at midnight tonight. I will help you. And before you get all is this some kind of joke, it isn't just do as I say. I don't like people disobeying me." The soft voice said as it's voice grew more angry.

"Fine what ever but I swear if you are, I will kill you!" Azula yelled into the phone.

"Just meet me there." The voice said before handing up. Azula sighed and looked at the clock, she still had five more hours to go. She shrugged before laying down on her bed.

Hitomi:

Hitomi waited for a couple of minutes, leaning against the tall oak tree. Azula was suppose to meet her here at midnight and it was now, fifteen minutes after twelve. Hitomi didn't like to be kept waiting. It was one of the things Silver and Ko knew about her. Just than Azula walked into the school yard looking around. Hitomi pushed off the tree and walked over to her smiling.

"'Bout time you got here Azula. Now since you are late I want you to do ten laps around the track." Hitomi said as smiling. Azula narrowed her eye brows before laughing.

"I'm not joking you're late and I don't have all night. Now do the laps or no help." Hitomi stated before seeing Azula roll her eyes and began jogging around the track. Hitomi smiled again. This might actually be fun, she thought to herself.

About three hours and training down later. Azula was on the ground panting while Hitomi stood above her, glaring down at her, before going to kick her in the side. Her foot was stopped by Azula's hand quickly and she was pushed backwards, followed by a blast of blue fire. Hitomi smiled and flipped backwards escaping the fire.

Hitomi grinned and sent a high piercing sonic noise towards Azula, who fell to the ground at the sound. Hitomi smiled and turned her back to Azula to see what she would do. Just as expected Azula sent a burst of fire Hitomi's way. Hitomi jumped out of the way but didn't notice the second burst of fire going towards her. Hitomi noticed it at the last minute jumping from the tree branch she was on to another hitting her forehead on the tree bark of the branch above it in the process.

Hitomi smiled and turned around to look at Azula on the ground. Azula out of breath and Hitomi calm, with no signs of being tired. Azula still needed to work on her powers, and that cocky attitude of her thinking she won. Hitomi nodded and jumped down, looking at a smiling Azula.

"You did pretty well, you seem to be a natural at it. Now don't tell anyone what we did tonight! I will contact you the next time we will train, but until than, control you powers and don't use them in public, unless I instruct you to. Got it Akuma?" Hitomi ordered yet told Azula sternly. Azula nodded again before smirking.

"You didn't win, I just thought maybe you wanted some sleep before sun rise. Since it will be up in three hours Akuma." Hitomi said as looking up at the sky, not even looking at Azula to know that her face had confusion and shock written all over it. Hitomi looked down to see Azula walking back towards the parking lot, ignoring what Hitomi said about the her not winning part. Hitomi shook her head and began to walk back home.

When Hitomi got home she could hear Ko and Silver yelling about something. One would think being almost four in the morning they would care about the other people around them. When Hitomi walked in the apartment, she could hear they were arguing about her.

"Where the hell is she Ko? You were suppose to watch her while I was gone!" Hitomi heard Silver yell.

"I don't know! One minute we were both asleep on the couch with her in my arms next thing I know I am being woken up by you yelling at me!" Ko yelled back, complete panic in her voice.

"You know you have to watch her, or she will go out and do something stupid. Ko I gave you one simple job of watching her and you know that is a rule." Silver stated back to Ko with anger in his voice. Hitomi was like his little sister, he was always over protective of her.

"I'm sorry okay! It isn't my fault!" Ko yelled with some sadness in her voice. At that point Hitomi walked into the room they were in and cleared her throat.

"Gosh, if I knew you both cared I would of left a note. No need to get all protective. I'm right here." Hitomi said as smiling. Ko turned and ran to Hitomi embracing her in a tight hug. Hitomi only laughed as Silver came over to her look at her up and down.

"You're bleeding." He said as looking at her.

"I am?" Hitomi said as trying to look at herself, which was kind of hard due to Ko holding her close. Ko pulled back and looked at Hitomi before gasping and running to the bathroom.

"Yep." He said as looking away. Ko came back with the first aid kit, cleaning Hitomi's wound on her forehead, before putting a band-aid on it. Ko kissed Hitomi's forehead before pulling her on her lap on the couch. Hitomi only giggled when she felt Ko's lips on her neck.

"Mmm not now! We have work in the morning!" Hitomi yelled as giggling.

"Eh, oh well. We will be tired than." Ko said as smiling.

Silver gave both Hitomi and Ko a look. Which made Ko stop in her tracks.

"Where were you?" Silver asked, kindly.

"Out, that is all you need to know." Hitomi said as turning to Ko smirking. Silver rolled his eyes and walked to his room, leaving the tw


	8. The Storm

buChapter 8: The Storm/b/u

bAsh/b

"Come on! We gotta hurry or there won't be any food left!" complained Naruto, standing outside of Ash's house.

"Hold on a sec! I'm coming!" yelled Ash out his bedroom window. He grabbed his full of video games and put on his signature hat that he never went anywhere without. He ran down the stairs, almost colliding with his mother.

"No running or you won't be going anywhere!" his mother said. He apologized and ran to the door. As he put on his sneakers, his mother yelled from another room,

"Make sure to bring an umbrella! I think there's going to be a storm tonight!" Ash peaked out the window next to the door, but didn't see any sign of a storm. He considered not bringing an umbrella but he remembered the last he didn't he mother turned out to be right, so he heeded her advice and grabbed an umbrella from the bucket next to the door and threw it into his bag. At the last second, he remembered Naruto, and threw another umbrella into his bag and opened the door.

"About time! Let's go! Sokka's gonna give us a ride!" As if on cue, a horn honked and Ash saw a blue mini-van in the driveway.

"See ya Mrs. Ketchum!" yelled Naruto.

"See ya mom!" yelled Ash and he closed the door behind him. Naruto and Ash got into the car and was welcomed by greetings from Sokka, Katara, and Aang.

"Ok, I gotta pick up one more person then we'll go to Zuko's place." They all nodded and Sokka pulled out the driveway.

bVegeta/b

Vegeta drove to Zuko's house trying to clear his mind. Something was up with Azula, he could tell. Ever since that incident two days ago with the fire, she was being distant, or at least distant for her. Normally, she would have jumped at the chance to do something to Zuko's little party, but when he told her about it, she declined and simply asked him to drop her off at some abandoned factory on the outskirts of town.

_Whatever__,_ he thought. _I__don__'__t__have__time__to__deal__with__her__problems__. __It__'__s__her__loss__._ As Vegeta drove, he saw a sudden flash. He glanced at the sky but he didn't see any clouds. _Huh__, __I__could__'__ve__sworn__that__was__lightning__._ Vegeta shook his head. _Must__'__ve__been__seeing__things__._ Vegeta turned the corner and stopped at the gate to the Akuma Mansion. He entered the password and the gate doors, swung open. He drove and parked directly in front of the house. He exited the car, walked to the door and knocked.

"Hey," said Zuko, opening the door. "Come on." Zuko and Vegeta made their way to Zuko's room, which Vegeta hadn't yet seen even they had been friends for a few years. It seemed they always hung out somewhere else, besides Zuko's house. When Vegeta saw the size of the room, he was generally amazed. There was king sized bed, a mini arcade on one side of the room, two vending machines filled with plenty of soda and snacks, along with man other things.

"Explain to me why we never hang out here?" asked Vegeta.

"Azula."

"Ah ok."

"So, have a seat," said Zuko, pressing a button on what Vegeta thought was the TV remote and one of the walls on the side of the room became a couch before Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta sat down and said, "So, who are we waiting for so we can get this party started."

"Uhh, Sokka, Katara, Ash, Naruto, Aang and I think Sokka is bringing someone else. Plus Goku and Kakashi might show." Vegeta sat up quickly.

"Goku? Why'd you invite him?" asked Vegeta.

"I didn't think it would be a problem. You said might not come," replied Zuko.

"Whatever," said Vegeta, sighing.

"Hey, by the way, where's Azula?" asked Zuko. Vegeta gave Zuko a deadly stare. "Uhh sorry I asked," Zuko said uneasily. Just then Zuko heard the bell, signaling that someone was at the gate entrance. He walked over to an intercom near the door of his room and he spoke into it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Sokka."

"Finally," said Vegeta. "We can get this party started."

bSilver/b

Silver stood outside the Akuma Mansion. He had a bad feeling about tonight. He could sense there was a storm coming, although there were no clouds in the sky. Regardless, he had to hurry. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was standing in the living room of the Akuma mansion. The room was dark but Silver could see fine. He heard the sound of laughter and conversation coming from an upstairs room and he made his way towards it.

bAzula/Hitomi/b

"Again!"

Azula formed a blue fireball in her hand and threw it at Hitomi but she easily jumped out of the way. Azula, her frustration growing, formed two fireballs, one in each hand, and threw these but Hitomi, once again, dodged them.

"Again!" yelled Hitomi. "You're never going hit me with that level of strength. Try harder!"

_What__does__that__bitch__think__I__"__m__doing__? _Azula thought to herself. This time, Azula concentrated on all of her anger and threw both her of hands forward and a huge wave of blue fire shot forth from them. A look of surprised came over Hitomi's face but she quickly got over it and jumped to the side, avoiding the flame. However, Azula was already there, waiting for Hitomi as she began to throw a kick to Hitomi's stomach. _She__'__s__fast__,_thought Hitomi. Hitomi flipped, landing behind Azula, where she tripped her. Azula attempted to get back up but Hitomi kicked her back down.

"Not bad," said Hitomi. "You need to work on your aim but your martial art abilities are very good. If I was a lesser opponent, I would have been caught off guard." Hitomi allowed Azula to stand up and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not done yet." Azula tried to summon flame but she couldn't produce more than a flicker of fire.

"Yea, I think you are," said Hitomi, laughing. "Anyway, I have someone I have to see." She begin to start to walk way again, but something caught her eye. Azula looked in the same direction ,and out a window of the factory, they could see smoke rising.

"What is it? It's just a fire," said Azula.

"Yea, a fire coming from your house," replied Hitomi, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What? Fucking Zuko! What did that dumbass do now!" exclaimed Azula. Hitomi ignored. Suddenly, a girl with purple hair appeared behind Hitomi. Hitomi wasn't startled but Azula was and she jumped back.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" demanded Azula but the newcomer ignored her. She whispered something into Hitomi's ear and Hitomi said, "Gotta go." Suddenly the wind around them picked up until Hitomi and the girl were surronded by a minuature tornado. Just as quickly as the tornado appeared, it was gone and so were the two girls. Azula stood there, stunned.

"...Dammit! She was my ride home!"

bSIlver/b

iThe Next Day/i

Silver blinked. He was inside his room, lying on his bed. He got and realized that he had bandages on his arms.

"What happened last night?" said a voice from the other side of the room. Silver continued to look at his bandaged arms and said, "We have to hurry." Hitomi sat beside him.

"What do you mean? What happened? Ko said she came home and found you on the couch in pain. She said it looked like you were in a fight. And last night there was a fire coming from the Akuma Mansion. So, what the hell happened?" Silver looked at the floor.

"I'll explain later. But now, we have to hurry with our plan.The Order has made their move."


	9. Figures That Attack First

The Order of Chaos  
Chapter 9:  
Figures that attack first  
POV: Normal

Hitomi:

Hitomi stared at her silver haired leader with a look of blankness in her eyes. The Order, The Masa, were here and willing to fight. They already made their first move. They took down their leader, she had to fix her leader. There was no way they were going to get their chance, not again. Just than Hitomi was snapped out of her thoughts by Ko yelling.

"What the hell do you mean we need to hurry? What happened?" She yelled at Silver, a look of anger on her face. She wanted to know what happened and Hitomi knew this, she wanted to know too. Silver kept looking out the window, looking at neither of them in the eye.

" I had a feeling they were going to attack at the party. They attacked everyone at that kid Zuko's house. I knew it and I went there, got in a fight with one of the members from Masa, They got away." He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Hitomi looked over at Ko to see the look of anger that was on her tan face turn into surprise. Hitomi sighed as she got up from her spot beside Silver and walked over to the door.

"We need to get everyone together, train them nonstop for the next week or more if we have to. No breaks, or anything, full on straight training. We have to beat them at any cost." Hitomi spoke dryly. Her emotions getting to her. The others knew it too because they could sense her power a little more than usual. Hitomi felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She looked back to see Ko resting her chin on her shoulder along with a look of sadness on her face.

"Tomi, calm down please, I know you want to beat them badly. I feel your pain too, I do but please just calm down." Ko said with sympathy in her voice. The look of worry in her eyes. Hitomi only sighed and put her hands on top of Ko's hands.

"I'm fine Ko, don't worry okay? You know that, I just, I still can't get over it. I wont try and do anything stupid. I just need to be a lone for a bit and plan on what I am going to do with the whole training thing with Azula." Hitomi said as moving out of Ko's arms and out the door. Hitomi made it out of the building only to be met with raining pouring down on her. She sighed as she made her way through the storm and down the street.

Azula:

It had been a couple hours since Azula got home. The fire and smoke only damaged Zuko's room and the hallway. Her room was safe, which she was happy for. She really didn't care what happened to Zuko's stuff. He was an idiot anyways. When Azula looked over to see Vegeta pulling his jeans up and doing his belt, Azula sighed and sat up looking at him.

"Why wont you tell me why you were out there?" He demanded as getting dressed.

"It's none of your concern." She replied back with no emotion in her voice. Vegeta was use to her bitchiness but this was a whole new level of bitchiness all together. He just shrugged and grabbed his jacket, throwing it on and leaving Azula by herself. Azula only sat there and looked out her window, when she felt a breeze. Which was weird because she didn't have the window open. Azula shrugged and turned, basically jumping back at what she saw. She turned to see a wet Hitomi in her bedroom. Hitomi only arched an eyebrow at the very naked Azula.

"I wont even ask. Just get dressed we have training to do." Hitomi said as looking away. Not really caring if Azula protested or not. Azula sighed and walked over to her dresser pulling out some clothes getting dressed fast. When Azula was dressed Hitomi grabbed her by the arm, a wall of wind and air swirled around them. Then they were gone. Azula looked around when they were outside by some abandoned factories.

For the next couple hours Hitomi trained Azula non-sop. No breaks, no easing up, just full on training. Which Azula had no objection to. Azula shot fire at her only to have Hitomi dodge it. Azula got pissed, she was treating her shots like they were nothing. Just than the lightning lite up the sky. When Azula went to shot out fire, lightning came out of finger tips and shot their way towards Hitomi. Hitomi's eyes widened and jumped out of the way quick. Hitomi looked up to see a shocked Azula looking at where the lightning went. Hitomi stood up and smirked, Azula was getting better, now not only can she control her power a little better, she can manipulate her fire into lightning during storms.

"Do it again." Hitomi ordered. Azula looked up at her nodding before doing it again. Shooting it straight at Hitomi again. Hitomi dodged it again as if it was nothing.

"Again." Azula shot again, and again just was Hitomi had ordered her every time. Only to have dodged every attack. Azula got pissed at Hitomi, So she shot one hand with lightning at Hitomi, and when she was busy with that one, Azula shot another one from her other hand. Causing Hitomi to look in shock. Hitomi put her hands up quick shooting a gust of wind and a high pitched noise towards Azula, stopping the lightning. Azula fell to the ground panting and holding her ears.

"Fuck!" Azula hissed as holding her ears. Hitomi looked down at Azula before walking away.

"Don't get too cocky Akuma, That was a good shot but you should always tell when an enemy will defend themselves. If that was a lower level opponent you would of gotten them but high level ones can always block that easily. Besides I think we had enough training for today. I have somewhere to be." Hitomi said as walking away.

"Wait! Could you at least get me back home?" Azula said as pushing herself up. Hitomi sighed and turned creating a wall of wind around Azula and like that she was gone. Both oblivious to the figures that had been watching them.

Hitomi:

Hitomi was on her way home, seeing how she had just been out in the rain for the last couple hours. Not that she really cared but if she got sick she would never hear the end of it from Silver. Hitomi sighed and walked through the pouring down rain when a flash of lightning brightened the sky. Just than Hitomi felt like she was being followed. She turned around to see who it was when a big gust of light sent her flying backwards into a tree, breaking it on impact.

When Hitomi looked up her expression turned to rage. She pushed herself up, raising her hands up sending a wave of sonic sound towards the figure. The figure dodged it and sent another gust of light towards Hitomi, blinding her before getting kicked in the stomach sending her flying back again. Hitomi grunted as she hit the ground with a rough fall. She pushed herself up again and ran at the attacker as they sent out another flash of light towards her, Hitomi covered her eyes and jumped over the attack landing behind the enemy kicking them in the back.

Hitomi smirked at them before she was thrown into the the road just avoiding getting hit by a car. Hitomi rolled as another car came towards her. Just than she was thrown into the air as the earth moved under her. Hitomi flew into a stone wall, the impact both hurting her and destroying the wall. Hitomi cursed at the pain forming in her back. She bit her lip and pushed herself up only to be met by a blast of both light and rock crashing into her. The momentum of both sending her crashing through a couple of trees and another stone wall.

Hitomi groaned in pain from the hit of both. She shakingly took out her phone, there was no way that she could fight off both of these figures, both of these Masas, so for once in her life she knew she had to call in for back up before she was killed. Her vision was blurry from all the blows but she managed to dial. Hitomi was met with a kinda sounding voice before she was picked up by her wrist dropping her phone in the process.

Just than Hitomi felt her skin begin to burn. It felt like it was on fire, causing Hitomi to cry out in pure pain. She felt like her skin was boiling under the searing touch. Just than the pain began to intensify as if the temperature got hotter. At the point Hitomi was crying out in pain, tears running down her face. Hitomi gathered all the rest of her strength and energy she had left and sent it out of her hands, sending the enemy backwards and away from her.

Hitomi fell to the ground, exhausted from using all of her power and from the pain that raked through out her entire body, mostly her wrist. Hitomi laid on the ground closing her eyes, feeling that the end was near. Just than she felt a feeling of cold surround her. She smirked as falling unconscious.


	10. Damages

**Chapter 10: Damages**

**Silver**

The moment Hitomi stepped out the door, Silver made to his room.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" asked Ko.

"Damage control," Silver said, and he closed the door behind him. Silver walked over to his dresser and grabbed a gold case that was lying on it. He placed the case on the bed and waved his hand over it and the case opened. Inside was what appeared to be a crystal ball. He sat on the bed, with his legs crossed, and held the ball between the palms of his hands and concentrated his energy into it. Instantly, the ball began to glow with a bright light and when light receded, an image of Toriyama High appeared. Silver concentrated harder and the image zoomed out and then he was looking at the entire town. Silver focused one more time and the image in the ball changed once again until he could see Ash's house. Silver zoomed in on the windows and he spotted Ash, along with Naruto, watching TV in the living room.

After Silver fought the agent from Masa at the Zuko's party, he quickly erased the memories of all the people there but in his haste to get home and take care of his injuries he was sure he didn't erase them properly. So one by one, he erased their memories starting with Ash and Naruto. When there was only one left, Zuko, he took a break and checked the time, a few hours had passed since he had started. He sighed and decided to check in on Hitomi. He concentrated and focused on locating her energy. After a few seconds he found and zoomed in on her location. He saw in the crystal ball, Hitomi training Azula at an abandoned factory. He let out another sigh, he thought that she might have gone and did something reckless. With his worries about Hitomi satisfied for the moment, he went back to erasing the memories of Zuko.

Silver concentrated and...blinked. _What?_ He thought to himself. He concentrated again but the same thing again. _What's going on?_ He thought to himself. He tried once again, but he couldn't seem to lock on to Zuko's energy. He furrowed his brow. _This shouldn't be happening _he thought.

"Ko!"

Instantly, Ko crashed through the door with a kunai in her hand, in a battle stance. "What is it? Is someone here? Is it Masa? I swear, I'll kick their-"

"Ko! Hold on!" interrupted Silver. She stopped and looked around.

"Hey, there isn't anyone here! Geez, you made it sound like you were under attack or something," Ko pouted.

"No I didn't. All I did was call your name and you break down my door!" exclaimed Silver. Ko looked behind her and saw the remnants of the door she destroyed.

"It was like that when I got here!"

"Dammit Ko!" Silver sighed. "Look, just get over here, I need your help." Ko walked over to the bed.

"What is it?" Silver handed her the crystal ball.

"Find Zuko." said Silver. Ko took the ball from his hand and began to concentrate. A bright light once again appeared from the ball, although not as bright as when Silver did it, but just as Silver's it disappeared and in the ball...there was no image.

"What the hell?" said Ko, surprised. "I can't seem to find him."

"Neither could I. Something is wrong."

"You don't think Masa could have killed him, do you?" asked Ko.

"No, if he was dead I'd still be able to pick up on his residual energy," replied Silver. "Hmm, since Hitomi is out there, I'll see if she can try and find him." Silver place his hand on the ball that Ko was holding and concentrated. "Last I checked, she was training with Azula." The image of abandoned factory, where Silver saw Hitomi with Azula last appeared in the ball, however, Hitomi wasn't there.

"Uh Silver, I don't see her." Silver raised an eyebrow. He took the ball from Ko and concentrated intently on it. Images rapidly appeared and disappeared from the ball and as he searched the city for Hitomi. Suddenly the images settled on a girl with brown hair being blasted through a wall.

"HITOMI!" exclaimed Ko.

"Ko! Go, help-" but before he could finish his sentence, Ko was already gone.

**Hitomi**

Hitomi awoke to a sharp pain in her head. She cringed at it and tried to get up but realized she couldn't move. The last thing she remembered was a cold feeling...

"Ko!" she tried to yell, but the pain she was in was too great and she settled back down. It was at that moment she realized that not only could she not move, but she couldn't see either. _What the fuck is going? _She thought.

"Once I finish my next test, she's all yours," said a voice from the side.

"Good, I've been waiting a long time for this," said another voice, this time a voice Hitomi recognized.

"Hmm, it seems that she's finally regain consciousness. Mind taking that blindfold off of her?" Hitomi heard footsteps approach and then suddenly, someone grabbed her roughly by her hair, pulling her head forward as they used their other hand to untie the blindfold. When the blindfold was removed, the person holding her hair pushed her head back against whatever she was laying against. The pain it sent through her body was incredibly intense, but she held back a scream because she had a feeling her captors would enjoy it too much. Hitomi opened her eyes and immediately adjusted to the light, which wasn't much because they seemed to be in a cave from what she could see.

The only light seemed to be coming a lamp on what appeared to be a work table. Sitting at the table was a person dressed in black coat and hat and Hitomi couldn't make out his face. However she could make out the face of the person standing in front of her just fine.

"Hitomi," the man said.

"Itachi," she replied.

**Silver**

"Any luck?" asked Silver.

"No, I can't find any trace of them! But I'll keep looking," said Ko. Silver hung up the phone and put on his jacket and fedora and left the house. As he walked down the street, he thought about the recent turn of events. Based on what Ko told him, Hitomi had been kidnapped and it was obvious that it was Masa who did it. Then there was whole thing with not being able to find Zuko, both of these things only a few hours after an agent of Masa openly attacked them.

"Something is definitely up," Silver said under his breath. By the time Silver finished his sentence, he was standing outside of Ash Ketchum's house, which was on the other side of town.

_I'll let Ko search for Hitomi for now, _Silver thought to himself. _All I can do now, is speed up our plans_ and he knocked on the door.

**Zuko**

The heat from the flame in his hand soothed him. Zuko increased the size of the fire and allowed the warmth of it wash over him.

"This power...it's amazing," said Zuko, staring at the flame.

"Yes, isn't it?" said a voice cloaked in the shadow of the flame. "And can you believe they tried to keep this power from you? A power that is rightfully yours? They ignored you and gave it to that wretched sister of yours," another voice whispered in Zuko's ear.

"Azula," said Zuko between clenched the teeth. The flame in his hand grew and changed into a raging blue fire as it reached the ceiling and suddenly Zuko clenched his fist, extinguishing the fire and plunging the room into darkness and silence, except for the laugh of two men.

**Hitomi**

Hitomi lay in the middle of the cavern floor, naked and bruised with cuts all over her body.

The cloaked in all black stepped away from her body and sat back down at his work bench and wrote down some notes.

"Doctor, are you-" started Itachi.

"Done? Yes, yes, I'm finished with my tests. She's all yours," said the man, with a grin on his face.

Itachi bent down grabbed Hitomi's face, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"And now it's time run a little experiment of my own," said Itachi. He opened his eyes wide and Hitomi noticed that they were different now. Before they were black, but now they were red with what seemed to be a symbol inside of them.

"Let's begin."


End file.
